Oh Death
by RoadkillHermes
Summary: Won't you spare me over til another year? What happens when four drug seekers find their way into the clinic? Death comes looking for them.


_A little piece I came up with while listening to the song "Oh Death" and watching a House marathon. Please read and review. Officially a one-shot unless told otherwise._** DO NOT OWN HOUSE! **So don't sue me please! I also don't own the song "Oh Death" sung by Jen Titus. So please don't sue. I have no money!

**(Humming) Oh death, oh death, oh death.**

It's a quite day in the clinic. Not too many patents occupy the open sets. Maybe it's too nice a day to be sick, maybe it's just the time of year were all the illnesses seem to be sleeping.

I really don't care what the reason is; I just want to hightail out into the sunshine before the dean of doom locks me in this dungeon for the rest of the day.

I limp past the reception desk and that's when I catch sight of a bad day.

Four young men are strutting toward the door.

**Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,**

I know that none of them are sick. The way they walk betrays their true intentions. That and the four identical lumps they sport at their waists. They have come to steal drugs.

There is nothing I can do. They are across the threshold before I can even raise the alarm.

**Won't you spare me over til another year**

The guns are out and in the air before anyone has time to react. They start shouting, but I can't hear anything. My eyes are fixed on the deadly weapons that they wield.

A shot rings out and I look around to see who is hurt. It's the security guard. He took it through the heart and is dead before he hits the ground.

Everyone starts to hit the floor, but I'm too slow. I catch one of the thugs eyes and before I know it I'm staring down the barrel of a gun, something I had hoped never to do again.

He advances on me. Something draws my attention away from the man. It's a young woman walking up to the door.

**But what is this, that I cant see with ice cold hands taking hold of me**

Can't she see the guns? Can't she see the men holding us all hostage?

Why doesn't she turn and run, or call the police?

But still she advances. Her eyes fixed on the scene inside.

The one closest to the door turns around to see what I'm looking at just as the women crosses inside.

The man turns the gun to shot her in the face, but out of nowhere a knife appears in her hand.

She drives it deep in his carotid artery. Pulling it forward and out she crouches low and allows the body to fall across her shoulders.

**When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul**

The other men turn and start firing at her. The bullets thud into the dead body of their companion.

She advances on the next closest one. The body now draped over her as shield she stays low to the ground for better cover and more protection.

**Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death, **

The knife buries itself deep into the second goons knee. With a yell he falls and the women quickly slides the knife into his heart quieting any further screams he might have issued.

Sense finally comes back to me and I hit the floor. The two remaining goons stop to reload their guns and that's when she strikes.

**No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold nothing satisfies me but your soul**

Shrugging off her dead shield she closes the distance to the third one with a leap.

The knife finds it's way into the man's stomach and in his dismay he drops his gun. The bloody knife reappears and buries itself into his throat.

A bloody gurgle his final word.

**Oh, Death, **

She rounds on the fourth one.

Too shocked to know what to do he just stands there.

She pulls back her arm and lets the knife fly. It finds it's target and comes to rest in the mans eye.

**Well I am Death, none can excel, I'll open the door to heaven or hell.**

Like a giant redwood the man falls backwards and comes to rest next to me. Not knowing what to do, I stare up at this dread apparition.

**Oh, Death, оh Death,**

She walks toward me, slowly with all the ease of panther in the jungle.

When she reaches where I'm laying she bends down pulls the knife from it's final resting place.

Without a word she turns on her heel and walks out the door.

**My name is Death and the end is here...**

I'm left wondering what has just happened when I hear the sounds of sirens arrive outside.

As I pull myself into a sitting position one thing crosses my mind.

I have just seen death, and she walks among us.


End file.
